


Paying Closer Attention

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gore, Immortality, M/M, Violence, momentary major character death, sad things, they never listen to Charles when he talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has gotten somehow more violent since the events of Doomstar. Charles also really wants to help the boys understand about their God descent and what it entails, but it's near impossible to get them to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Closer Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a headcanon dealing with their mortality.

They knew it was going to happen just as much as they hadn't known. Ofdensen had told them things would be getting rougher, far more dangerous than they already had been. He even said that death would occur more than it had been in their lives, Toki wasn't sure how the hell life could occur more than it already had. He attracted death, he could swear that he was the one who brought it with him. They had shrugged it off, the message had been ominous and their ex-manager was hardly around these days. He called or dropped by to check in, to give them warnings about things going down, or to ask them about their dreams. His rare appearances and the fact he in a way seemed to be trying to distance himself from the five of them bothered them and annoyed them. In retaliation they didn't listen to him like they should have, they blocked him out while he was talking to them. The last time that Ofdensen had tried to speak with them had been before a concert. He gathered them in the meeting room just to have Murderface fall asleep, Skwisgaar played his guitar, Nathan read, and Pickles kept fondling Toki under the table. The rhythm guitarist for a moment had been trying to listen, he knew Charles was annoyed with them for not listening to him, but the hand on his inner thigh was really distracting. He caught bits and pieces of what their old lawyer was saying, but not all that he should have.

That's why things were really bad the night of the show. The show itself was fine until people attacked....Maybe not so much people, they looked like those messed up people he remembered seeing in the place that Magnus had kept him. They had always made him uncomfortable with their glowing red eyes and severely mutilated faces. Seeing them again scared him to death, he feared that maybe Magnus and the Assassin were alive. He feared they were coming for him, maybe to just finish the job like they should have nearly a year ago. He didn't move until somebody grabbed hold of his wrist and started dragging him away.

How tightly Pickles was gripping his wrist almost hurt, the older musician was muttering to himself, but the guitarist couldn't understand a word he said. There were people screaming all around them and the sound of guns going off every couple of minutes. He didn't know where the others were, he was pretty sure Pickles lost track of them too.

Pickles only stopped running when they reached a building that seemed vacated, he pushed Toki against the wall keeping him out of view of anybody who might be passing by.

“Fuck, I don't know where the others are...Shit, you got your phone on you?”

The younger man shook his head, he was still too startled and nervous to speak. He continued to fear the Assassin was coming for him, the last thing he wanted was to die like those other people had died. He kept thinking about it to the point he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. 

“C'mon this isn't a good time kid, breathe...It's okay, we're gonna be fine...Just breathe, listen to me. Okay?”

Pickles was freaking out too, but he wasn't going to let that show. Not right now, maybe when he was for sure that they were safe then he could have a massive anxiety attack then cry and drink. 

He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders and looked into his eyes, he looked scared. Not like that was a shock, who wouldn't be? It'd be creepy if he wasn't scared. 

The drummer moved a hand to his cheek his fingers rubbing over his skin, he leaned his forehead against his and continued to whisper that it would be okay. Toki felt himself begin to calm, the older man smiled at him when he could feel his muscles relaxing.

Things got strange though when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back then through his stomach. He let out a choked groan; the feeling went from a sudden sharpness to a dull throb into something burning. Toki looked scared again, but he wasn't looking at him anymore; he was looking somewhere off behind him. Pickles felt something warm and wet on his skin, he looked down to see something thick and sharp going through his gut, blood and flesh hung from the object protruding from his body. He grabbed at it with his hands, the blade cut into his palms. He felt his body tremble and his eyes water, he cried out in pain when the weapon was violently jerked out of his body leaving a hole. He heard retreating foot steps, more screaming, and more gun shots. He fell to his knees, hands still over his stomach; his hands were trembling and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt hands on his face and heard Toki speaking to him.

The rhythm guitarist was frantic, he was accustomed to death. Death was normal, far too normal for him, but he didn't handle it well. He didn't handle this well, how was he supposed to handle this well? He tried to think about everything Charles had told them in the past year, he remembered something about their life spans. Something about mortality or maybe it was immortality, something about death. God he couldn't remember, he was such an idiot why couldn't he just pay attention for once in his life?

Pickles fell back onto the ground, Toki knelt by his side and lifted him into his arms cradling him. He placed a hand on top of the gaping wound in his stomach, the blood spilled between his fingers. The drummer grabbed the front of his shirt pulling like he was trying to stay there with him. Toki took hold of his hand holding onto it, he brought it up to his lips kissing it. 

“Please don't, come on it's okay....You'll be okay, you aren't going to die..Please don't.”

The older man tried to speak, but his throat was filling up with blood and his mouth felt surprisingly dry. He barely had the strength to breathe or to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to keep his eyes open, because he wanted Toki to know that he was alright.

When the red haired man's chest stopped rising and falling and his body went completely limp was when it hit him. It hit him that he'd just lost another person, that he let himself love somebody else and again they died. He hated this, he hated this, and he hated himself. This couldn't be happening to him, not again.

Toki buried his face against Pickles' chest and sobbed.

“Don't leave me, please....Don't I love you Pickle, don't die....Please don't”

He couldn't be alone, God what if the others were dead too? He couldn't take that, he couldn't take this. 

Another shock of pain surged through the drummer's body, he felt himself jerk in response to the pain, his eyes opened and he took in a large amount of air letting it out in a choking cough. He felt nauseous at the taste of blood in his mouth, there was a lingering and tingling type of pain all through his stomach and back. It almost felt like little needles stabbing and poking through his flesh. He placed a shaking hand on the back of Toki's head running his fingers through his hair. The younger man pulled his head back and stared down at him in shock.

“Pickle you're alive, I thought you were...”

“Fuck....Yeah I'm fine, it's alright..”

He wasn't sure how alright he was, he placed his hand over his stomach. He could still feel blood, he could feel the rip in his shirt, but he no longer felt a gaping wound. Toki looked down at the area where a hole had been, he was confused to see it was completely gone.

“Alive....You're alive and you're okay....God you asshole don't ever do that to me again.”

He pulled the older man close against him hugging him tightly, Pickles wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I promise I won't, it's okay now....By the way dude stop crushing me to death maybe?”

Toki released him and apologized.

“It's fine, you think we should go look for the others?”

“Can you stand up?”

“I think so, I still fucking hurt like Hell though.”

Toki stood and offered his hand to the older man, he helped him to his feet. His body felt stiff and ached like five types of Hell, mentally he felt dazed and like he had gone somewhere different for the few minutes that he had possible been dead. He continued to touch the area where there had just been a gaping wound. They both agreed to not mention it to the others when they found them.

It was too bad they couldn't remember that Ofdensen had told them at the last band meeting that with their God status came a good measure of immortality.


End file.
